


my sister said to call it "the thing from the sink lagoon" i think so why not

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, andy almost drowns in socks, breaks not brakes, he gets his hair petted and brakes some plants i think?, i genuinely don't remember the first part of this someone tell me what happens please, implied cats, might not actually be a cat, well really just one, who knows maybe they did have brakes tho, you get to figure it out or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: i know i said i was gonna use ray bradbury stuff as titles but i'm lazy maybe next time adam lambert is good





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's true adam lambert is good

Andy slid his arm around Mika's back and pulled him a little closer. Mika rested his head on Andy's shoulder -- not quite relaxing, just leaning. Andy took that as an invitation to move his hand down to the spot on Mika's chest right in front of his arm and start kneading the sore muscle he'd been complaining about earlier. 

Andy moved his fingers to massaging the back of Mika's shoulder, waiting to see how he reacted. Mika's head flopped back and Andy felt him relax slightly. 

“You're so tense,” Andy said. He rolled Mika over and tangled the fingers on one hand into his hair. He ran his other hand down Mika's spine, feeling him shiver. “Want a shoulder rub or anything?”

Mika shrugged, but whimpered when Andy moved his hand off his head. What if… Andy put his hand back, then moved his other one to the back of Mika's neck and started rubbing gently. 

Mika pressed himself into Andy's chest and inhaled sharply. Andy moved his fingers to the base of Mika's skull, then behind his ear. He tugged lightly on Mika's hair with the other. Mika arched his back, then went completely limp and moaned into Andy's neck. 

Andy laughed. “You really like this, don't you?” he asked. He ran his fingertips over Mika's scalp. 

Mika lifted his head slightly. “Shut up! A-and don't stop. Please.” Was he blushing? He pushed his head back down before Andy could get a good enough look. 

Andy dragged his nails along the top of Mika's head. He felt a sort of rumbling in Mika's throat. Was he… purring? He opened his mouth to ask but decided against it, and kept kneading Mika's head. His hair was so soft. Andy twisted his fingers into the curls and tugged. Mika purred even louder and then got a lot lighter. 

Andy tugged Mika's tail. “You're _fluffy_.” 

“I'm not _fluffy_ ,” Mika said, “just big-boned.” His ears twitched in annoyance.

“Nope,” Andy said. “You're fluffy. Soft and fluffy and curly and fuzzy.” He petted Mika's head with both hands so his ears squished back, then poked his fuzzy cheeks. 

Mika swished his tail and kneaded Andy's chest with his oversized fluffy paws. “I'm hungry and then I want a nap.”

“Chicken or tuna?” Andy asked. 

***

Andy watched Mika weave his way expertly through the contents of the kitchen counter, proudly waving his tail. It always fascinated him how Mika was so graceful like this but so clumsy the rest of the time. 

“Why won't you make me any pancakes?” Mika asked for about the twelfth time. “I could have tiny ones. And you could put tuna on them!”

“Grain is bad for you and sugar is bad for you,” Andy told him. “If you change back you can have all you want but not now.” He flipped a pancake over. It was cooked just the perfect amount for once. 

He heard a crash and a yowl behind him and whipped around to see Mika lying on his back in a puddle of syrup, paddling his paws in the air. 

“I'm good!” Mika said. He rolled over. “Ow. Why are syrup bottles so top-heavy?”

Well, scratch 'graceful’. Andy sighed, turned off the stove, and gingerly picked Mika up. “Bathtime.”

***

Andy finished filling the sink and turned the water off. “Hop in,” he said. 

Mika eyed the water warily. “Are you sure it's warm enough? Maybe you should check a couple times just to be sure.”

Andy scooped Mika up and set him in the sink. He held him as still as possible and tried to get him completely wet. “You know, the sooner you stop struggling, the sooner this'll be over,” he said. He grabbed the bottle of baby shampoo and started soaping Mika up. 

Mika tried to squirm out of Andy's grasp. Andy pinned him and started washing off the soap. He rinsed him off one final time and started to set him on a towel on the counter. Mika slipped out of his hands and took tearing off around the house. 

“Come back here!” Andy yelled after him. “If you get dirt all over yourself you're getting another bath!” Mika ignored him. Andy heard what sounded suspiciously like a plant, four books, and a model car being knocked off a table and sighed. He should've done this in the bathroom with the door locked. 

Fifteen minutes and quite a bit of mayhem and destruction later, Andy managed to herd Mika and a blowdryer into the bathroom. “You look like a particularly scrawny wet rat,” he said. “Or maybe the swamp thing.” Mika dripped in reply, and pinned his ears when Andy turned on the blowdryer. 

The dryer he got, the fluffier he got. When he was only wet, not soaked, he had a fairly normal amount of fur. When he was damp, his fur looked like a fluffy balloon. When he was dry, Andy had to hold him down so he didn't get stuck to the ceiling. 

“Would you mind deflating?” Andy asked. “Otherwise you don't get to go outside without a leash, you know.” He had to grab Mika's tail so it didn't float away. 

“What am I, a balloon?” Mika asked. “Or a ferret?”

“If you're not careful you're gonna be the first singer on the moon.”

Mika flicked an ear, annoyed, and slowly deflated his fur about halfway. He wriggled from under Andy's hand, bounced off the counter, and floated down the hall. 

“Try not to break any more plants!” Andy called after him. 

***

Andy flicked the end of the string around, trying not to laugh as Mika pounced after it. If he got so excited over this, what would happen if Andy got out the laser pointer? That seemed almost cruel, though. 

Mika trapped the feathers on the end of the string under one excessively fluffy paw and started biting at them. 

“Did you kill the feathers?” Andy said, struggling to keep a straight face and almost choking on a skittle in the process. He scooped Mika onto his lap and flipped him over, rubbing his fluffy tummy. 

Mika batted at Andy's arm. No claws, just soft fuzzy paws. “I'd kill the feathers better if you shared your skittles with me.”

“You know sugar's bad for you like this,” Andy said. He floofed Mika's tummy again. 

Mika got quite a bit larger and less fluffy. “How about now?” he asked. 

Andy grunted. “You're heavy. And not as soft.”

“And cold.” Mika shivered and curled up against Andy. “So what about my skittles?”

“You might be warmer if you put some clothes on,” Andy suggested. He ran his hand over Mika's chest. “Or if you went back to fluffy.”

“Skittles!”

“Oh, fine,” Andy said. “Open your mouth.” He picked out a handful of only the green ones and fed them to Mika. 

“You're so mean,” Mika complained after he swallowed them. “At least give me some that taste good!”

Andy sighed and gave Mika a green-free handful. Mika stuffed them all into his mouth at once. “Do I get more?”

“No, you ate them all,” Andy said. He shook the bag over Mika's face and a single red skittle fell out and bounced off his nose. “See?”

Mika sprawled even more comfortably across Andy's lap. “You could always be very very super nice and go get me some more and I'd be very happy,” he said. 

“No.” Andy reached down and ran his fingers through Mika's hair. “It's raining. And cold. Go get them yourself.” Mika was almost purring again. 

“I'm already cold,” Mika said. “If I go out in the rain I'll probably come down with something and die.”

Andy flipped him over, scooped him up and carried him into the bedroom. 

He rummaged around in the closet and pulled out a set of Mika's clothes. “Here. Get dressed.”

“Ooh I just remembered about something!” Mika said. He flopped off the bed and started searching through his sock drawer. A steady stream of socks poured out, occasionally interrupted by a hat or a feather or a doll or a first edition of Paradise Lost or a Mars bar from 1893 or an autographed poster of George Michael. 

Just as Andy was beginning to have trouble keeping his head above the debris Mika popped up brandishing an enormous bag of skittles. “I knew I had one somewhere!” he said, smiling brightly. 

“Could you, maybe, get rid of all this?” Andy asked. “I can't really breathe.”

“Oh, of course.” Mika cleared it all back into the drawer with a wave of his hand. He hopped back onto the bed and rolled himself up in the blankets. “If you get my laptop we could watch cartoons and eat sugar,” he suggested. 

“You have no plans to get dressed any time soon, do you?” Andy asked. 

Mika shoved a handful of skittles into his mouth. “Nope. Cartoons?”

Andy grabbed his laptop and climbed in next to him. “Sure, why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and afterwards they ate all the skittles and somehow managed to not throw up
> 
> which is talent
> 
> they ate like two pounds of skittles at 1 am while watching the beatles cartoon


End file.
